It's Not Roses
by sparrowxo
Summary: Set after Season 4 Episode 4: Guardian Angels. Remember those ‘roses’? Wondered if he threw them away, or gave them to someone else? Or maybe he kept them to himself… Well, I did wonder about it. See here the result of this. Enjoy.


_This fiction isn't that long at all. It takes place after episode four of season four: Guardian Angels.  
Remember those 'roses'? Wondered if he threw them away, or gave them to someone else? Or maybe he kept them__ to himself… Well, I did wonder about it. See here the result of this. Enjoy._  
**START!**

Oh, don't read it if you don't like Huddy.

And the characters can be out of character, but I asure you that it won't be too bad.

"So, he bought a bouquet of flowers and you saw him sneaky pass your office with them? That doesn't sound like him." James Wilson and Lisa Cuddy were sitting in her office, discussing why thé Gregory House had bought flowers on the hospital's paycheck.

"Yes, I didn't get it either. I don't think he bought it for a patient," Cuddy said, referring to the rude way he handles the patients.

"Neither to decorate hís office. Pink flowers, you said?"

Cuddy had to laugh a bit for the sight of that. House decorating his office with pink flowers. She wouldn't expect less, though. The guy was full of surprises and they mostly were at the cost for something. "Yes, pink flowers."

Wilson grinned, "I never really saw him do that. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Or never find out," Cuddy looked towards the hallway.

"You always find out what's going on in this hospital."

Right at the moment that Wilson had said that, Cuddy saw Amber, also nicknamed as Cuttroath Bitch, passing her office with a pink flower.

The exact same hé had bought.

She wanted to stand up and go to House to accuse him of 'office romances with one of his students' when she saw Thirteen and Kutner pass with a flower, too.  
"You're right, I always do," she said as she pointed to the hallway, "Is he having an affair with all of his students, or did he gave them an early Christmas gift?"

Wilson looked and saw the other students pass with a pink flower. He was about to respond when there appeared a familiar face, going towards the office. "I suggest none of them. He's coming with flowers."

House passed Cuddy's sleeping secretary (_Lazy bum, I wonder what the next one will be like. She changes her secretaries as much as her underwear),_ and walked into the office. He looked at Wilson. "We'll have a tea party later at my place, for now: scoof."

Wilson looked at him, with his mouth a bit open. He was about to respond but Cuddy was faster.

"Wilson and I are having an important meeting. He's not leaving."

House looked at Cuddy now, "You weren't. I saw you gaping towards the students and their flowers. And I'm pretty sure Willy here wouldn't joke around that much if it was a really important meeting. You half dreamed away while laughing. Most people don't do that while joking around about important business. Unless you were hitting on him, once again…"

Cuddy looked annoyed and Wilson just stood up.

"You could have just asked me if I could please leave, master."

"I don't do pleases."

"Only hookers?" Wilson's last words were before walking away.

Cuddy sighed. House looked at her and then the left over flowers in his hands. He waited till he was sure Wilson had left and then held them up, "I've got you some roses."

Cuddy looked at them and brightened up a bit but was still annoyed. She expected this to be one of his bribes or pranks. "They're not roses-,"

"I know, I know, a student already tried to inform me. But they're probably a family of it, even if it's distanced." He kept holding them up but noticed Cuddy stayed where she was. He threw them on the desk. "I'm serious. They're for you. I decided that might be less of a waste of money then throwing them away. Also it would have looked weird to give Wilson the rest of the flowers, and I already give the nurses enough. It's a gift from me, to you."

"From the Hospital's paycheck."

"It's the thought that counts." He sat down.

Cuddy sighed and picked up the flowers. She looked at them and just tried to be kind, "They're pretty. You picked them out yourself?"

"Yes, reminded me a bit of your chest and ass."

"Well thanks, I'll keep that in mind." she responded, shaking her head a bit. Being nice really wasn't in him.

"You're welcome," he took a vicodin and stood up. Cuddy had noticed overall that taking a vicodin pill was a sign of stress, tension or relieve. She wondered which one it was, "Next time bring a box of chocolates. The ones I 'anonymous' received on Valentine will do."

House looked at her, pinching his eyes.

"Yes, I knew it was you."

He looked surprised, but tried to hide it. "If you knew it, then why didn't you tell it earlier?"

"Well, I know now because of the reaction. And you're also one of the least persons who know which are my real all time favorite chocolates."

"… College. Yeah. I should have gone for the cheap ones. You would have thought it was Wilson," House shrugged. "I actually hoped you would have, it could have been fun."

Cuddy grinned. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He walked away but stopped at the secretary, who he woke up. He looked if Cuddy went back to work and since she did he told the secretary, "Don't look shocked when a patient or her family comes walking in here saying she's 'missing flowers'. Especially don't look shocked when she walks into the office accusing Dr Cuddy for stealing 'pink flowers'. And I'm not going to say what I díd buy from the hospital's money, for what you know it's pink flowers."

FIN

_What? What? I can't make them kiss or fuck immediately. That's inappropriate and unreal. I like it this way. What do you guys think? Place a review!_

I might post more of these if you do. Not that I rock at it. xD


End file.
